ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ZeroTigress/Shotgunner Guide
This guide is still being worked on so don't depend on it too much! =Path of the Shotgun= The shotgun build is currently the only viable Gunslinger build aside from the all-popular pistol builds (AGI and Desperado). It has the ability to do splash damage so it has a natural area of effect (AoE) damage that's not as strong as a grenade build, but it's decent enough for PVM. Has yet to be tested in a PVP environment. =Shotgun Skills= The following are the main skills required of a shotgun build: *Dust (Crowd Control Shot in iRO) *Full Buster (Full Blast in iRO) *Spread Attack (Spread Shot in iRO) Maxing these along with Single Action and Snake's Eye will give your Gunslinger the best the build has to offer. It's best to get yourself a Dark Blinder in order to counter Full Buster's side effect of inflicting Blind status. Some recommended extra skills would be Disarm Lv. 5, Coin Flip, and Cracker. Rest is up to you how you want to spend your remaining skill points. Once you become a Rebel, more shotgun skills will be available: *Shatter Storm *Banishing Buster *Slug Shot Shatter Storm will require Disarm Lv. 5 and Dust Lv. 5. Since you'll have plenty of skill points after maxing out the shotgun skills as a Gunslinger, getting Disarm Lv. 5 shouldn't be too big of an issue. Banishing Buster requires Shatter Storm Lv. 1 and Slug Shot will require Banishing Buster Lv. 5 so, again, not a big issue. Even after maxing out all the shotgun skills, you'll still be left with a LOT of skill points to use up. Investing some to activate Flicker would be useful, in addition to Crimson Marker and maxing out Bind Trap. Having Rich's Coin would also be useful if you want to invest some points in Eternal Chain and Quick Draw Shot. =Shotgun Stats= Ideal stats for the shotgun-slinger (testing phase): STR 20 AGI 1 VIT 20 INT 33 DEX 99 LUK 82 With the Gate Keeper-DD and all skills set at Level 10, you'll be able to achieve considerable damage on monsters. The STR is just high enough to carry plenty of bullets and compensate for shotgun weights. Points in the LUK stat will allow you to get some more ATK after maxing out DEX. Shotgun skills will eat up LOADS of SP so investing points into INT will help ease the need to vacuum up SP-replenishing items. =Shotgun Gears= Shotgunners have several shotguns to choose from: *Rolling Stone (Usable at Level 14) *Gate Keeper (Usable at Level 24) *Black Rose (Usable at Level 25) *Thunder P (Usable at Level 70) *Gate Keeper-DD (Usable at Level 70) *Glorious Shotgun (Usable at Level 80) *Soldier Shotgun (Usable at Level 80) *Death Fire (Usable at Level 108) *Rolling Thunder (Usable at Level 120) *Peace Breaker (Usable at Level 140) Due to the strict level requirements, shotgunners will have to progress through different guns through the course of their leveling. Recommended guns for PVP would be the Glorious Shotgun or the Soldier Shotgun. PVM, Rolling Thunder would be the general gun to go for. Those wanting better range should go for the Death Fire while those preferring to up their ASPD should aim for the Peace Breaker. In terms of armor, anything that helps with SP regeneration and lowering cast time would greatly benefit a shotgunner as those are the biggest downfalls of the build. Shotgunner Guide